Twolegs Turned Warriors
by Cinderstar377
Summary: Janelle, Laurel, Morgan, Avery, and Hope are all turned into warrior cats! But there are 5 diffrent clans: Blossomclan, Roseclan, Lilyclan, Daisyclan, and Lilacclan. What will they do! Please Read and Review! Go to my forum to roleplay or create a cat for this fanfic, link is on my profile.
1. Prolouge

**Instead of Twoleg- Turned- Warrior...it's Twoleg_s_- Turned- Warriors.**

**HAHAHAHA! And I thought up really good names for the people... like another name that starts with J, and Laurelclaw from clear lake? So Laurel... Avery...Hope...Morgan!**

**Do you like the names I thought up?**

**Anyway, this is five girls(Yes Avery and Morgan are girls) who turn into warriors.**

**Sorry, but this didn't really happen. Five made-up girls didn't turn into Warrior cats...I WISH IT WAS TRUE! XD lol.**

**First off...**

**?'s POV**

Laurel and Morgan were playing a board game. Avery was texting- texting _who _at 5 A.M. in the morning, I had no idea. Hope was on our Kinect, playing a soccer game. I was reading... until I saw that it _was _5 A.M.

_Time for what they've all been waiting for... _Laurel, my twin, glanced at the time on her phone, then at me. She knew what was about to happen.

"Everyone! Time for the Warrior Cat Adventure Game!" I yelled, and too late, I remembered that down stairs my parents were sleeping.

I guess I should explain.

Laurel and I were 13, like Hope. Laurel and I were twins. I had long blonde hair and green eyes that always seemed to be changing to a green-blue. Laurel had light brown-blonde hair with green eyes. Hope, my friend, was a soccer player and lived for it. She had dark brown hair and lots of freckles and lives in a community by us. Morgan, 12, a girl who lives behind us, had light blonde hair with a few dark brown streaks under it and crystal-blue eyes. Avery, 12, a girl who lives a couple of streets away from us on the lake, has dark blonde hair with lots of brown streaks in it and blue eyes. She's always tanned.

I decided to host a sleep-over party during the summer, where the goal was to stay up all night in our bonus room(It couldn't be mine because I only had two beds in my room, and Laurel's room was too messy and too small). And the whole center of it was Warrior Cat Adventure Game.

I was the first to read Warriors, and I taught Laurel all about it- the cats and everything- so she read the comics and Super Editions. Her favorite's were Crookedstar, Whitestorm, and Swiftpaw. Then Morgan moved here and she had read the whole first series. Hope had too, plus the mangas. Avery just liked cats and wanted to see how to play.

But I was the real Warrior fanatic- my whole life was all about it. Everyday, I would call houses dens, food fresh-kill, cats warriors. I gave my cat a warrior name, and when the girl next door's cat ran away I said that he had 'pulled a Rusty' to go live in the Wild.

Plus we live near a lake, which made it so much simpler to RP warrior cats- with all the nature, it was hard to beat!

"Yes!" Morgan cheered. She and Laurel quickly packed up the board game while Hope quit the Kinect. Avery shut off her phone.

"Okay," Laurel began, "I call being Laurelfur, and I'm part of awesome Thunderclan- but it isn't as awesome as me."

Morgan rolled her eyes. "Okay... my name is going to be Lilacclaw, and I'm a warrior of Thunderclan. I was born in Riverclan though."

Avery started writing something on her sheet of paper, then looked up. "I call being Sweetpaw of Thunderclan!" she called out.

"Mouse-brain, what will your warrior name be?" I asked.

"OH! Um, Sweetheart."

_Sweetthorn is more like it... _I thought, remembering all of the fights we'd had recently. Luckily, Morgan had put an end to it.

"I'm going to be Thrushwing of Thunderclan, a warrior, but I hope to be deputy." Hope recited. She always said the same thing. Then she turned to me. "Janelle, your turn."

Thinking for a moment, I finally came up with a good name. "I'd like to be Leafshade of Thunderclan... I was a rouge called Leafy until I was brought in as a young kit."

Everyone nodded, and I volunteered to be the narrator first. "Which game should we do?" I asked.

"How about 'Looking for Newleaf?" Morgan suggested.

"Okay," I agreed, then got out my copy of the Last Hope. "It was the longest leaf-bare anyone could remember..."

**Six A.M.**

"...And so the clans were in peace again, as the cats had brought back plenty of prey and a sign that newleaf was coming. Within a moon it was bright and shiny again- the end!" Laurel finished, making everyone laugh as she slammed the book.

I yawned. "It's almost six," I noticed. Morgan nodded sleepily. "Can we sleep soon?"

Avery shook her head. "Not if we want to complete this sleep-over."

"Or do you want to try this another night?" Hope teased.

I grinned. "Yeah, Morgan... how about we go on the Kinnect and switch out players?"

Hope's face lit up. "I call playing soccer!"

After a few rounds of soccer, track and field, volleyball, and bowling, everyone was slowing down.

"It's only Seven," I moaned, looking at my phone. Hope noticed it. "Is that a picture of Manga Graystripe?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yep- the one and only Lost Warrior."

Morgan also crowded around. "Where's Razzy?" she asked, mentioning a cat I'd once seen and snapped a picture of.

"Oh- well Avery sent me a picture of Graystripe, so I put it as my screen saver," I replied. Morgan shrugged. "Okay."

Laurel pulled out _Into the Wild_. "Avery, have you read this book yet?" She sniggered, making me slap her. "Laurel!" I exclaimed.

Laurel yawned. "Whattevvverrrrr..." She fell asleep.

"Oh great," Hope groaned. "Now we have to do this sleep-over _again_! I need to catch up on my sleep- I have a soccer game in a few days!"

But soon, all of us was asleep, snoring softly into pillows.

**Three minutes before Laurel fell asleep...**

A tabby tom slinked around the corner of a red Twoleg den. "Mistyfur, it's only a little further!" he called out.

"Thorntooth, I'm never doing this ever again! Twolegplace creeps me out!" A gray she-cat with white paws growled as she heaved herself to the tabby.

"I'm sorry," Thorntooth replied, rolling his eyes. But in his mine, he was thinking, _Whatever_. He pushed his mate to a small sharp green bush. "Just a little farther... Starclan told us that we only had to go to the red Twoleg den with the light in the den, go inside, and find the yellow furred Twoleg. It can't be _that _hard."

"Yeah it can!" Mistyfur flashed back. "What if we find the wrong Twoleg, with the wrong aura? Starclan will be displeased!"

Thorntooth frowned. "But that's why Starclan gave you this power- to detect auras. And I'm here to help you."

"Because you love me," Mistyfur murmured. "Okay, Thorntooth... I'm ready to go inside and judge. But if I get the wrong Twoleg..."

"Then our clans will be doomed. But it doesn't matter, Mistyfur. Blossomclan will rebuiled."

"And will Roseclan? Lilyclan? Lilacclan? I know that Daisyclan is really weak."

Thorntooth pressed close to his mate. "It's okay, Mistyfur... it's okay." He shook himself. "Anyway, there's a hole in the wall- that's really small, but we should be able to get in. After all, Starclan said we could. Then we go as high as we can go, and then the farthest."

Mistyfur followed the large tom in a gap that twisted up. Scrambling out, she saw a huge wooden object. _Chair, _she thought. She knew from her knowledge of Twoleg items. She had learned it from a former kittypet, but the cat had died recently.

Weaving around the chair, she saw a series of ledges that led up high. "Thorntooth!" she hissed. "Look!"

This time Mistyfur led the way, and then her mate whispered, "The farthest we can go..." There were two smaller rooms- like caves- to choose from.

"Hey... there's a bunch of Twolegs in this room," Mistyfur mewed softly. "And there are two blonde Twolegs... their auras are simeler."

"But one has a scent... of cat?" Thorntooth relaized out loud. "She's got to be the one. The other has a scent of dog."

Mistyfur nodded. "Then it is her." She nosed the Twoleg they had chosen, who disappeared.

Suddenly there was a loud roar. "What's that?" Mistyfur screeched, as she and Thorntooth backed away. But there was a loud blast, causing Mistyfur to knock into the other four Twolegs, making them disappear...

**Ten Years Later**

There was a loud blast and a kit, sleeping, appeared. She was small, light brown, white paws, with green eyes. Waking up, she blinked and looked at her paws.

In Blossomclan camp, there was a loud screech that could be heard many miles away.

**How 'bout that, huh? Did you like it?**

**The clans in this are: Blossomclan, Lilyclan, Roseclan, Daisyclan, and Lilacclan.**

**I am accepting OC's for all five clans. It cannot start with Blossom, Lily, Rose, Daisy, Lilac, Leaf, Laurel, Thrush, Misty, Thorn, or Sweet.**

**Here is the form:**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Clan:**

**Position:**

**I'm choosing everything else, sorry.**

**Posistions avaible:**

**Blossomclan:**

**Deputy**

**Warriors**

**Apprentices**

**Queens**

**Kits**

**Elders**

**Lilyclan:**

**Leader**

**Warriors**

**Apprentices**

**Kits**

**Elders**

**Roseclan:**

**Deputy**

**Warriors**

**Elders**

**Daisyclan:**

**ALL**

**Lilacclan:**

**ALL**

**That's all for now, folks!**


	2. C1: Waking Up

**I'ma back!**

**BTW: When I say Soccer, I mean soccer...like, kick the black and white ball around, no hands. Hope is actually based off a friend I have.**

**So what will happen to the five girls? Read to find out!**

**Morgan's POV**

"I think she should be named...Rosekit."

"But that's the name of another clan!"

"So? Remember the dream our leader had? She could be destined for greatness!"

I blinked open my eyes. _Really Laurel? Really Avery? Stop talking! I'm trying to sleep! _Then I realized that two cats were talking... and they were _huge_. I looked at myself and nearly screamed.

I had two gray paws that turned pale with some rose-pink hint to them. _I'm a-a-a cat?_ I looked back up at the two cats talking- one was a dark gray queen and the other was a black she-cat.

_I guess the dark gray is my mother, _I thought, and squeaked, "Mother?" and almost fell over in embarrassment. _My voice doesn't sound like that!_

"Yes?" the dark gray she-cat mewed softly. "What is it?"

"I-I'm hungry. Can I have some cer-" I stopped myself. If I was a cat,I needed to act like one. "Can I have some mice?"

"No, your too young to eat mice..but you can have milk."

I started to feel sick. I was 12-I didn't eat or drink _milk_. Then I realized that was a newborn kit. That's what I had to drink to survive.

Grimancing and closing my eyes, I padded closer...

**Avery's POV**

I frowned. How was I a cat? Was I still dreaming?

Unsheathing my claws, I hit myself and blinked. Nope. Still a cat. Not dreaming.

_Huh... _I thought as I looked at myself. Apparently I was a white with black markings. My mother, who's name was Fawnfur -I guess- told me I was a kit of Blossomclan.

"Sweetkit," she cooed, "why don't you meet your brothers and sister?"

I glanced at two huge kits- one completely black and one white. Both had green eyes "She named us Shadowkit and Snowkit!" The black tom announced.

Then a smaller she-kit pushed through, looking a little confused. "Where am I?" she asked. She was a light brown-ginger she-kit, like our mother, with blue eyes.

"Thrushkit, your in Blossomclan- in the nursery." Fawnfur replied.

My eyes grew huge. _Thrushkit was the name Hope picked out.. and now Thrushkit is all confused like I was... is Hope Thrushkit? _I wondered.

I padded over to my 'sister'. "Thrushkit lets explore camp!" I exclaimed. Thrushkit tipped her head to the side. "Who are you?"

"I'm your sister- lets go!" I didn't want to say my name in case she started blurting out that we were Twolegs.

Thrushkit followed me until I found a section of the camp that was quiet and no cats were there. "Thrushkit," I whispered, "My name is Sweetkit."

Thrushkit mewed, "_Avery_? How are we cats?"  
"I don't know," I replied, "but be careful. We can't let anyone know we are Twolegs... Hope."

**Laurel's POV**

"Isn't it strange that Fawnfur and Moonburst had their kits on the same day?" a black tom mewed to a ginger tom.

"Yeah, but does that even matter? More kits for the clan!" The ginger tom replied.

I huddled by the nursery, watching the two warriors. From what I knew I was white with ginger ears and three ginger spots on each side of my face. The tip of my tail was ginger too, and I had green eyes. Most of this my mother, Moonburst, had told me.

It was really odd, but at least they named be _Laurel_kit.

Then I noticed two shapes bundle out of the nursery- one ginger-brown and one white and black. They went to a more secluded part of camp where they talked in low voices.

_Huh? _I wondered, pricking my ears. I crept over there to hear what they were saying.

"We can't let anyone know we are Twolegs... Hope." the black and white she-kit was saying.

My eyes grew wide. Hope was here! And the black and white she-kit was either Avery, Morgan, or Janelle. But which one?

"Got it- but instead of calling me Hope, call me Thrushkit- of course. And instead of Avery I'll call you Sweetkit, like Fawnfur decided. But we need to find the rest," Thrushkit- or Hope- replied.

"No- I decided," Sweetkit corrected. _I found Avery and Hope! _I thought. And I was Laurel.

Then I remembered something. Janelle had said that she was a rouge brought into the clan... so did that mean that she was out of the clan? And Morgan told us that she was born into Riverclan but brought into Thunderclan instead. So that meant that Morgan would join our clan soon, as I had picked out Thunderclan- which was obviously Blossomclan- so I should see them soon.

"Hope! Avery!" I called out softly. The two kits whipped around to see me.

"Uh oh.. someone found out our secret!" Thrushkit hissed.

"No!" I yowled. "it's me- Laurelkit!"

Sweetkit's fur settled a little. "So.. your Laurel?" she asked.

I nodded. "Laurelkit in this warped world... and I'm guessing Morgan is in another clan, as Lilackit, but she's going to join soon." I didn't know I was half-right, that right now she was Rosekit, but soon I'd find out. "So Janelle is Leafy... a rouge cat."

Sweetkit narrowed her eyes. "Soon both will join us, I'm guessing," she mewed. "Wow.. this is really messed up!"

Thrushkit's stomach growled. "I'm hungry.. wake me when Janelle comes. I can't wait to play soccer with her... sorry, moss-ball." All of us knew that Janelle was second best, even if she couldn't beat Thrushkit at it.

Just then, there was a screech from out of camp.

"JANELLE!" All of us chorused.

**So what will happen? Sorry this is so short, but anyway- send in OC's to be part of the clans! **

**Positions left in each clan:**

**Blossomclan: Medicine cat, Warriors, Apprentices, Elders**

**Lilyclan: Leader, Medicine cat, Warriors, Apprentices, Kits, Elders**

**Roseclan: ALL**

**Daisyclan: ALL**

**Lilacclan: Leader, Medicine cat, deputy, warriors, apprentices, elders**

**Names you can't use:**

**Blossom, Daisy, Fawn, Laurel, Leaf, Lilac, Lily, Moon, Rose, Shadow, Snow, Sweet, and Thrush.**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Looks:**

**Clan:**

**Position:**

**Thanks!**


	3. C2: Meeting Each Other

**Okay, after this chapter(When they get to know each other better XD) I'm going to call them by their warrior cat names like Thrushkit, Sweetkit, for ex.**

**Not all that the five girls wanted will happen- like Rosekit might STAY Rosekit forever... like, I mean, the Rose part. Not the kit part. XD lol.**

**Read on, **

**Cinderstar377**

**Janelle's POV**

I ran through the forest, screaming. _I'm a cat! I'm a cat! I'm a cat! _Though I had to say, I was pretty happy. My dream had come true!

_What should I name myself? _I wondered as I stared at my paws, my scream ceasing. Then I thought of it- Leafy! Then I could join Thunderclan... if there was a Thunderclan nearby.

_Maybe Laurel and Hope and Morgan and Avery are all cats too, _I thought. I still couldn't shake off my dream- that two cats came to me and nosed me, making me wake up as a cat.

_Or is that the truth? Maybe that really happened? _I thought.

As I treked through the forest, I smelled this odd flowery scent. It wasn't what I thought Thunderclan's would be at all- weren't they supposed to smell like mice and squirrels?

_This could be a different clan.. _I thought. The main scent in the air was blossoms, and the land around me was mostly trees and patches of flowers. _Meadows_, the word flashed into my mind.

Suddenly I heard footsteps- no, sorry, _paw_steps. It sounded like a few cats.

Then three kits burst into the open by me. "Janelle!" A black and white she-kit exclaimed.

I stared at her, mouth gaping. "Y-you know my name?"

"Yep! I'm Sweetkit!" she replied sharply.

"Avery!" I looked at a ginger she-kit. "Hope...Thrushkit! And that means..." I looked at the last, a white and ginger she-kit. "Laurel!" I ran over to my sister and tried to hug her but with paws like these it was hard. I nuzzled her instead. "I can't believe we are cats!"

Laurel- most likely named Laurelkit- nodded. "It was hard for me too. But Thrushkit and Sweetkit- we're calling each other our cat names- found each other since their sisters, and I found them. We think Morgan is Lilackit in another clan."

"Wait-"I paused. "Why not Riverclan?"

Thrushkit shared a glance with Sweetkit. "There are five clans here," Thrushkit explained. "We're in Blossomclan. The others are Lilacclan, Roseclan, Daisyclan, and Lilyclan."

"Then... Blossomclan is like Thunderclan, and I'm pretty sure Morgan is in Lilacclan!" I replied happily. Everything was starting to make sense!

"At least us four are together," Laurelkit whispered.

Thrushkit bounded up to me. "Your called Leafy right?" When I nodded, she went on. "Lets play soccer!"

Then I shook my head. "I need to join your clan first," I pointed out.

"Ohhhh," Sweetkit and Laurelkit chorused.

"And what are you doing out of the Blossomclan camp?"

This time, Thrushkit exchanged a glance with Laurelkit. "Your in the entrance way..." Laurelkit trailed off.

Oops...

**That isn't much of a cliffy is it? Oh well. On to Morgan!**

**Morgan's POV**

**An hour before**

I ran out of the nursery after hearing about the clans later that day. If I was to join my friends, I had to find Thunderclan...or at least, the clan that _was _Thunderclan.

Going to a patch of sand, I quickly scratched an overview of the clans I'd learned of:

**Blossomclan: **Eats mice and rabbits, has forests

**Lilyclan: **Full of meadows, eats rabbits

**Daisyclan: **Has moors and trees, eats squirrels and rabbit

**Lilacclan: **Just like Riverclan, eats fish and water voles

**Roseclan: **Dark forests with small moonpatches. Eats frogs, meadows covered in shadows

Daisyclan was Windclan, Lilacclan and Lilyclan was Riverclan, Roseclan was Shadowclan, so that meant that Blossomclan was Thunderclan!

_At least, I think it is..._

I had also gotten a description of the territories, so I knew that Blossomclan was right next to Lilacclan and Lilyclan. That made it much easier to get to!

I quickly scanned the clearing. I was getting to Blossomclan no matter what... to join, of course. I raced to the camp enterance when no cat was in the clearing, and found myself next to a river with a bunch of reeds. Then I hear voices.

"...so to speak, but I say that-"

"You do know you don't get a choice, Minnowfin? After that meeting with the Roseclan tom."

_Oh right, _I thought. _Roseclan is on Lilacclan's other border... cool. _I ducked into the reeds, hoping that I would blend in with the smooth grayish river.

A she-cat and a tom were walking to the camp, both smelling of fish and lilacs. From the information I learned from my 'mother', each clan was named after a flower in their territories. Though how roses grew in darkness, I had no idea. They probably searched for days, looking for a flower in the Roseclan territory.

The two warriors strode past me and into a woven tunnel, leading into a small hollow that Lilacclan called camp. I ran out of the reeds, past the river, and to where I finally smelled cherry tree blossoms.

_They smell so good_ I thought. _I'll be glad to live here. Wait- what will I cal myself? Lilac maybe? Yeah, Lilac sounds good. _I'd call myself Lilac.

After what I thought was almost an hour, I was near a bunch of Blossomclan scents- it couldn't be Roseclan, because of the scent and the territory was actually pretty. I think I was near the Blossomclan camp!

Then I saw a light brown she-kit with white paws. She was standing on a trail that led to the Blossomclan camp.

Next to her was three kits. I could only hear snatches of what they were saying.

"Morgan...in Lilacclan."

"four...together."

"Your...Leafy...play soccer..."

"I...join...clan first..."

"Ohhh..."

"And what are...out of...camp?"

"Your in...way..."

"Oops..."

I leaped out of the bushes. "Hey!" I called out!

The four she-kits turned, fur bushed out and eyes wide with alarm. "Um, this is bad isn't it?" the light brown she-kit mewed urgently.

"Wait- Lilac?"

I shook my head. "Well- yeah- I'm Rosekit from Lilacclan, but I _want _to be Lilackit. And from what I heard from your conversation its you guys! Hope and Avery and Laurel and Janelle!"

"Yes- I'm Janelle!" Janelle said. The others told me their names, mothers, and everything, and then I told them my plan to be a rouge.

"Then you and I can say we are sisters," Janelle offered.

Frowning, I replied, "No- we look different. I say we just met up. So you'll be Leafy and I'll be Lilac?" When Janelle nodded Sweetkit led the way into the Blossomclan camp.

**Janelle's POV**

It was huge.

The camp was a giant clearing - as big as a football field - of sand with a giant light brown willow in the center. There were two small holes in between the roots, most likely the elder's den and nursery. There was twisted gnarls making ledges that cats were climbing up and down the tree to where I could see holes and knots in the willow, making dens covered in bramble screens. At the foot of the willow was a HUGE rock. Part of the very long willow leaves draped over it, creating yet another den. I was guessing that that was the leader's den. On the right side of the rock, on the ground, was a small hole covered in rocks for walls and willow leaves.

"It's amazing," I whispered.

"Okay, lets say that we were playing when these two kits ran into camp- okay?" Thrushkit offered.

I nodded. "You guys better start 'playing' moss-ball or something. Morgan and I - sorry, Lilac and I – will run into camp in a few minutes. Make sure the leader is watching. Who is the leader, anyway?"

"Froststar? She's olddddd but yeah, she's the leader of Blossomclan. She only has one life left!" Thrushkit replied.

I blinked. "How do you know so much?"

"I over heard a warrior talking about her. I think he's the deputy – Grassclaw." Thrushkit mewed matter - of – factly.

"Okay, lets plan..."

Later, Lilac and I crept out of camp and waited until an old white she-cat with a light gray muzzle walked into camp. Then Sweetkit gave us the signal- her and the others springing into tag.

Then I rushed into camp, Lilac following me.

**Sooo what will happen?**

**Positions Available:  
Blossomclan: Warriors, Apprentices, Elders**

**Lilyclan: Leader, Medicine cat, Warriors, Apprentices, Kits, Elders**

**Roseclan: Leader, Medicine cat, Warriors, Apprentices, Queens, Kits, Elders**

**Daisyclan: ALL**

**Lilacclan: warriors, apprentices, elders**

**Names you cannot use:**

**Blossom, Daisy, Dawn, Fawn, Lake, Laurel, Leaf, Lilac, Lily, Marsh, Misty, Moon, Panther, Rose, Shadow, Small, Smoke, Snow, Spirit, Sweet, Swift, Thorn, Thrush, Wind**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**

**PS: Scarstorm: No, I'm not stalking you. Morgan is based off one of my friends, and whenever we RP she chooses to be Lilac... so I just added 'claw' to the end.**


	4. C3: A Very Sweet Tour

**Positions Available:**

**Blossomclan: Warriors, Apprentices**

**Lilyclan: Leader, Medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, Warriors, Apprentices, Kits, Elders**

**Roseclan: Leader, Medicine cat, medicine cat apprentice, Warriors, Apprentices, Queens, Kits, Elders**

**Daisyclan: Leader, Medicine cat, Med. Cat apprentice, Warriors, Apprentices, Elders**

**Lilacclan: Med. Cat apprentice, warriors, apprentices, elders**

**Names You can't use:**

**Blossom, Bush, Daisy, Dawn, Fawn, Frost, Grass, Ivy, Lake, Laurel, Leaf, Lilac, Lily, Marsh, Meadow, Misty, Moon, Panther, Rose, Sand, Shadow, Sky, Small, Smoke, Snow, Spirit, Storm, Sweet, Swift, Thorn, Thrush, Wind, Yellow**

**From now on, if you send in a cat that has one of the positions that are already taken I change your clan to the clan that has that position available. If you have a cat that starts with one you can't use(like dawn, leaf, small) then I change the name. See how it works?**

**Oh... and I'm NOT Brithish. To answer Scarstorm- Morgan is based off a friend I have. That's how I described her because 1. I needed someone else with blonde hair and 2. Crystal-blue eyes are very pretty. Are you 5 foot 3?**

**I might answer your reviews like I did with Scarstorm...if you review with something other than 'This is my OC'. Thanks for reviewing, Pantherstar, Skystar and Petalstar, Scarstorm, and those yet to be named.**

**Anyway, lets go!**

**Thrushkit's POV(Hope)**

Froststar whipped around, gaping. "Cats in the camp!" The Blossomclan cat yowled. "Two kits!"

She raced over to where we were 'playing'. "Are these two kits your siblings."

All of us shook our head innocently. "Nooo we've never seen them before..." Part of me wanted to giggle but I knew how serious this could be. This was Leafy's and Lilac's only chance to get in.

I mewed, "Frosty-star, maybe they are rouges?"

Froststar frowned at the 'Frosty-star' part, which deepened at the word 'rouge'. "Maybe..." She walked over to Leafy and Lilac. "Who are you?"

Leafy looked up. "We two kits with no parents who met up and are playing together. Who you?"

"I am leader of Blossomclan, kits. How old are you-"

"We two days old. We know lots of the clans from parents before they abandon us." Lilac replied. "They Lilacclan, Roseclan, Daisyclan, and Lilyclan. And tis', Blossomclan."

Most of myself knew that they had to speak like 'kits' in order to be accepted, but it was still very funny with the 'tis'' and 'We two days' and 'Who you?' and 'We two kits'.

"Ah... so you have no family?" The old leader's gaze softened. Leafy and Lilac both nodded. "Can we join tis' clan?"

Froststar was about to say something when Grassclaw ran up to her. "Froststar! Who_ are _these kits?"  
Froststar quickly told the deputy and then bounded onto the big gray rock. "All cats who can smell the blossoms come to the Sky Rock for a clan meeting!"

_Hmm, the call is a bit different than the call for Thunderclan – All cats old enough to catch their own prey come to the blah blah blah for a clan meeting- but I'm guessing that's what they use here. _I thought as I followed Sweetkit and the rest up to the Sky Rock.

"We found two kits- rouge kits- who are only two days old. We will train them in the ways of a Blossomclan cat, because they wont remember being a rouge kit for two days, will they? Leafy and Lilac are not sisters... Leafy, Lilac, will you come up please?" Froststar asked.

**Lilac's POV(Morgan)**

I quickly raced up the Sky Rock, flanks heaving with excitement. I was going to be a warrior of Blossomclan, with my friends!

_I wonder if my 'mother' is worried about me, _I thought. Then something else hit me. _Do I have siblings? Littermates? _At home I had a brother and a sister, but maybe they were also warped into this odd world... _If they were – or are, I _have _to find them!_

"Lilac, Leafy, will you join Blossomclan as a kit?" Froststar began. Leafy and I both nodded eagerly. "Then you are now Lilackit and Leafkit. Welcome to Blossomclan."

The clan was silent for a moment, as I thought they'd be. Then-

"Lilackit! Leafkit! Lilackit! Leafkit!" The clan cheered.

I was accepted...

"I'm in Thunderclan," I heard Leafy- Janelle- say next to me. "I'm a kit..."

I'd always know, since I had met her, that she wanted to be a warrior cat. Usually she'd name herself Snow-something or Otterpaw or Poppypaw,but now she was Leafkit.. hoping to be Leafpaw, and Leafshade soon.

Me thinking about 'Leafshade' made me remember the sleep-over... the last night we were Twolegs- or _morning_, since we fell asleep around 7 A.M.

I scrambled down the Sky Rock with Leafkit following me.

"What will we do now?" I asked as we met up with Sweetkit, Thrushkit, and Laurelkit.

"I dunno... how about moss-ball?" Thrushkit(Of course her) suggested.

"Nah.. lets show Lilackit and Leafkit the camp!" Sweetkit exclaimed.

Thrushkit frowned. "How do you know camp when you've never been shown it before?" she pointed out.

"OH! Yeah..." Sweetkit mewed.

"Then ask another kit," I replied.

"No- Thrushkit's and my litter are the oldest- we could ask an apprentice," Sweetkit offered.

Laurelkit nodded. "Let's do that!"

Leafkit, who had been unusually quiet(Well, she's usually quiet unless she's with her friends like now), perked up. "Let's ask that apprentice," she meowed, pointing with her tail to a small calico she-cat with green eyes.

"OK!" Sweetkit yelled as she led the way to the apprentice.

"Hiwhat'?" Sweetkit gushed.

The calico just stared at her. "...what?"

"Sorry, that is Sweetkit. My name is Thrushkit," Thrushkit(duh) meowed formerly. "She would like to know if your an apprentice and what your name is."  
"Oh!" The calico's face cleared up. "Yes I'm an apprentice-the medicine cat apprentice. My name is Meadowpaw."

Leafkit smiled. "Medicine cattttt?"

I shoved Leafkit. "Don't even think about being a medicine cat! We need to be warriors!"

Meadowpaw let out a purr of amusement. "That's great- let me show you around camp, kits."

She showed them the start of the ledges leading up the tree. "At the very bottom is the nursery and the elder's den."

"Why that?" I asked.

"So that the kits and elders can get to them, silly," Meadowpaw explained. "Next is the medicine cat den- it's only five ledges up."

She hopped up and peeked inside the medicine cat den. It was covered in brambles with a large gap in the middle so cats could get in without hurting themselves. Looking in it, I saw a series of shelves all around the den, stacked with all sorts of herbs!

"After that is the apprentice den- you'll all be there soon," Meadowpaw continued. The apprentice den was a little open, but the nests were huge and woven with willow leaves.

After the apprentice den was the warrior's den. It was HUGE. It was actually three caves/holes in the big willow tree, with even bigger nests than the apprentice's! I knew that I was going to get a nest there someday... though how could I ever fit?  
I wanted to slap myself in the head. _Idiot! That isn't the only reason you want to be a warrior, so you can have a big nest? Oh my gosh... _

Next was the branches of the willow, at the very top, where there was a few sunning branches and comfy branches where you could share tounges. And the best part- you could look down and see the whole camp!

Meadowpaw led us down the willow again, but stopped by the sandy clearing. "All apprentices learn and train battle moves here," she finished the tour with. "It's big and soft, and they don't have to walk that far too... anyway, that's the camp! Soon your mentors will show you the rest of the territory. Now... get to the nursery. I'm sure Fawnfur and Moonburst will be happy to take care of you two."

I'm guessing she meant Leafkit and I.

"I'M A KIT OF BLOSSOMCLAN! IN YOUR FACE BROTHER!" I wanted to shout. My brother had always wanted to be Frostbite, deputy of any clan.

"I'm a kit of Blossomclan..." I whispered instead.

**How was that? Was the willow a little unrealistic? Tell me in the reviews so I can fix it! :)**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**

**Also, Meadowpaw is NOT my cat. She belongs to an awesome fanfiction author called Butterfly That Flys at Dawn. Or BTFAD(Your work is reallllyyyy good BTFAD) for short.**


	5. C4: OMG I'M AN APPRENTICE!

**Positions Available:**

**Blossomclan: Warriors, Apprentices**

**Lilyclan: Leader, Medicine cat, Warriors, Apprentices, Kits, Elders**

**Roseclan: Leader, medicine cat apprentice, Warriors, Apprentices, Queens, Kits, Elders**

**Daisyclan: Leader, Med. Cat apprentice, Warriors, Apprentices, Elders**

**Lilacclan: Warriors, apprentices, elders**

**I haven't updated everything yet, but please don't send in any more important cats(med. Cat, deputy, leader) until next chapter. In a few chapters, I'm making the allegiances...**

**CONTEST TIME!**

**Who is my favorite warrior cat? Yes I'm doing 10 cats to choose from!**

**A. Bramblestar**

**B. Dovewing**

**C. Tigerheart**

**D. Leafstar**

**E. Jayfeather 3 3 3(I wish I was Half-moon)**

**F. Firestar**

**G. Lionblaze**

**H. Hollyleaf**

**I. Ivypool(XD)**

**J. Crookedstar and Whitestorm, it's a tie**

**Whoever gets this right gets to chose Leafkit's warrior name. It wont be Leafshade unless YOU choose... And Leafkit was named after Leafpool not Leafstar. :P Oh instead of Lilyclan and Lilacclan its Roseclan and Lilacclan that Blossomclan borders. Sorry about that. **

**Also, Blackkit and Snowkit , the two brothers, died before six moons. Okay?**

**And lastly, I saw another new Twoleg to Warrior fanfic today... ?  
Lets go!**

**Thrushkit's POV(Hope)**

**Six moons later**

"Until they earn their warrior name, they will be known as Sweetpaw, Thrushpaw, Laurelpaw, Leafpaw, and Lilacpaw." Froststar announced, and after pausing, continued.

"Sweetpaw's mentor will be Bramblethorn." That made Thrushpaw giggle- well, in her mind. Bramblethorn was one of the bossiest in the clan... and as Leafpaw would say, "Berrynose-wanna-be!" At least Bramblethorn would keep Sweetpaw under control.

"Laurelpaw's mentor will be Grassclaw." I almost gasped. The _deputy_? Lucky!

"Leafpaw's mentor will be myself, Froststar." _Double lucky! _It made me think of our English teacher- she had always favored me, though Leafpaw(Janelle) as well for us always getting the answers right.

"Lilacpaw's mentor will be Redflower," Froststar continued.

"And finally, Thrushpaw's mentor will be..." Froststar trailed off, making my heart plummet. _She hasn't chosen my mentor yet? _But then the Blossomclan leader straightened herself.

"Thrushpaw's mentor will be Silvermoon."

"YES!" I hissed to myself. Silvermoon was cool! And calm, usually, but no one could mess with her and get away with it. Silvermoon was also the prettiest she-cat in the clan.

"OMG I'M AN APPRENTICE!" I could almost imagine Sweetpaw yowling in her head... or in the Blossomclan camp. Either one.

Silvermoon padded over to me. "What will we do first?" I asked, barely able to control my excitement. It wasn't everyday you were chosen by your dream mentor.

"First I'm going to show you the territory with Leafpaw and Galeclaw," Silvermoon replied. Quite recently a lot of queens started to name their kits 'Gale' kit... though why I had no idea. I didn't know they knew about the Hunger Games! "Froststar isn't coming because she's busy."

"Ok!" I hopped up and down, smiling as I did.

Later, Galeclaw was leading us to the Flame Hill, a large slope named after a big battle between Blossomclan and Roseclan that was fought there. Then Starclan sent a sign to stop the battle- a huge fire that rose up and was about to kill cats, but everyone scattered. After the ground was scorched for many moons, red blossoms popped up. Redflower- Lilacpaw's new mentor- said that that was she was named after.

"Here's the Flame Hill- I'm assuming you know what it was named after. Beyond that you can see the thick shady forests that belong to Roseclan." Galeclaw announced. We were near the border.

"And this isn't a good place for catching prey- we only have it as a reminder of the battle, so we know that Starclan is always watching over us." Silvermoon added.

"But...ok," Ishrugged. _I guess it's like Sunning Rocks.. kept only for cats to warm themselves. Though they do fight over it, Thunderclan and Riverclan._

"And as you can see, the Maple that has been here for, well, longer than anyone can remember. The elder's say that Blossomclan's fist leader, Maplestar, created it." Silvermoon told the new apprentices.

I nodded. "I heard that as a kit," I replied. The Maple was a large... well, maple. It had large folding branches and large roots.

"Legend says that Maplestar almost chose this to be the Blossomclan camp, but Roseclan fought them at this place... and they realized that it could be breached. So they chose the willow instead," Silvermoon went on. "Now this is a great hunting spot, and cats come here often."  
Next was the border to Twoleg place, and then Lilacclan's border. After that we went to camp, since it was almost sun down.

"Wow! This was lots of fun!" Leafpaw exclaimed as soon as we were in camp, with our three friends.

"Yeah, but I'm tired," I yawned. "Let's go choose our nests."

I led the way to the apprentice's den where a white she-cat was laying in a nest. She stood up when she saw us, blinking bright emerald green eyes.

"Hi!" she chirped, and I recognized Snowpaw, a nice apprentice who would relay stories from Flameheart and Iceclaw, the two Blossomclan elders, or explain Froststar's news.

"Hello," I replied. "What nests aren't used?"

"Oh! There are a lot of empty nests- just choose the ones in the back." Dipping her head, Snowpaw curled up into her nest again and fell asleep.

Lilacpaw smiled. "Thank you!"

In the very back of the huge den was about six or seven big nests- or at least, big to me when I was a kit. Now they seemed smaller to me, but still comtfy.

"I'll have this nest!" Sweetpaw mewed, standing next to a huge one in the very back. Lilacpaw chose one next to her, and Laurelpaw on her other side. Leafpaw nodded to me and chose one next to Lilacpaw, leaving two nests I could choose from- one next to Laurelpaw and one next to Leafpaw.

Quickly padded over to Leafpaw, I laid down in the nest next to my friend.

Soon, I was asleep.

**Sweetpaw's POV**

Two days later, training was coming along fine. Bramblethorn never let me go out late at night, or miss too much training, but it was all good- I still had a lot of free time.

My favorite place was the lake Blossomclan, Roseclan, and Daisyclan all bordered. It reminded me of my old home, with all of my cool stuff I had owned.

Finally, it was the day of the Gathering. Froststar seemed impressed with my training, and told me before that I was chosen along with Bramblethorn. All of my friends would be going as well.

Meadowpaw, Snowpaw, and Dawnpaw-another apprentice- seemed unhappy at first that they couldn't come, but got over it quickly as Flameheart promised them she'd tell them some legend about the Flame Hill.

"Everyone!" Froststar yowled, but there was no need to call all Blossomclan cats together into camp- everyone wanted to know who was going to the Gathering.

Streamkit, a two-moon old kit born under Whitesmoke, along with Graykit and Pondkit, whined, "I wanna go!"

"SHH!" Whitesmoke hurried over to her daughter and dragged the young kit to the nursery, making me let out a purr of amuesment.

Leafpaw caught my funny glance. "What's so funny?" she asked, and I pointed with my tail to the queen and her kit, making her also laugh. Then Froststar's mew caught my ears.

"The cats coming to the Gathering are Grassclaw, Dawnsoul, Iceclaw, Silvermoon, Bramblethorn, Redflower, Galeclaw, Sweetpaw, Thrushpaw, Lilacpaw, Laurelpaw, and Leafpaw. That is all." Froststar clambered down the Sky Rock and began to let her clan to the Gathering place.

Leafpaw, who had been holding her breath, let it out deeply and happily when her name was called. "I was scared Froststar had forgotten what she'd told you!" she exclaimed as she walked beside me."

I nodded. "But you are going," I pointed out.

"Yeah," she agreed. "What does the Gathering place look like, anyway? I'm sure it wont be like Four Trees."

I tipped my head to the side. _Four Trees is where Warrior cats met in the old forest, right? _ I wondered. It had to be true, as she was using it as a refrence.

"Maybe..." I muttered. "But I don't know what it looks like. All I know is that its five streams with a rock in the middle."

**Laurelpaw's POV**

I quickly hurried ahead of where I was next to Thrushpaw and Lilacpaw before, padding right behind Froststar and Dawnsoul, the medicine cat, instead.

_I wonder if Lilacpaw's mother will recognize her? _I thought. _I don't think she will. After all, she was only a few days old when she stumbled into Blossomclan territory. _But I was still worried about that. And by the look I had seen earlier on Lilacpaw's face, she was thinking the same thing.

_Lilacpaw will be fine... she has a whole new name, life, and history now. _But did she?

The Gathering Place was _huge_! It was five rivers, connected, with a large boulder in the middle. But the rivers – one for each clan – seemed to go underground after a few fox-lengths, making a lot of space for the chosen warriors to mingle, surrounded by trees and forests. I was guessing that the deputies and medicine cats sat where they were divided though, right underneath the boulder.

"It's called the Crying Rock, because it looks like the streams are it's tears," Grassclaw murmured in my ear before disappearing into the crowd. _Cool! _I thought as I stared at it. The Crying Rock sounded like a fitting name for it.

I gazed around the cats. _Who should I meet?_ I wondered. Then Leafpaw bounded up to me. "Come one!" she exclaimed. "There's a huge group of apprentices that are all new- this is their first Gathering too. Lets go!"

**Sweetpaw's POV**

As I made my way to the Crying Rock, as Bramblethorn had told me, I noticed a silver tom walking towards me.

He seemed about my age, maybe a half-moon younger. He had blue eyes too.

"Hi!" he mewed when he got over to me. "What clan are you from?"  
I blinked. "Um- Blossomclan. You?"  
He told me his clan- Lilacclan. He told me his name- Skypaw. He told me his mentor, too- some random warrior I couldn't remember the name of. This was his first gathering, and he was really happy he could come.

I only told him I was Sweetpaw of Blossomclan. There was no way I was letting everyone know that Bramblethorn was my mentor!

"So... your interesting, I guess," he remarked after I told him my name. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He leaned closer. "Well, who's your mentor? How old are you? Lets get to know eachother!"

Horrified, I pushed him away. "No! Go away!" I ran away, and over to where Leafpaw, Laurelpaw and the rest were with a bunch of new apprentices.

"What's wrong?" Lilacpaw asked me when I bounded over, though I also saw a troubled look on her face.

"You go first," I replied.

"okay- I'm worried I'll see my mother here, and I don't want her to recognize me and take me back to Lilacclan... okay, your turn." She meowed.

"Some idiot was trying to hit on me," I snarled. "Piece of poop!"

"Um, fox-dung."

"Fox-dung. Whatever it is." I snorted. "I almost wish I wasn't chosen to come!"  
That made Lilacpaw smile for some odd reason. "You do wish, Sweetpaw. I know you did. I bet you still do!"

Then a memory popped into my mind. "Remember that time you wanted to come over to my house, and I didn't want to because my room was a mess, but we ended up having a great time? This is like then." It made me grin.

"Yeah... but we aren't.. like, _like _that anymore. We're Sweetpaw and Lilacpaw of Blossomclan." Lilacpaw's smile faltered. "I hope my family is getting along without me," she whispered.

_I wonder if my parents and relatives and brother and pets even care about me, or miss me, _I thought. I knew that Morgan's bond with her family was always stronger than mine... but I still loved them.

_Maybe they are... _I thought. _Or maybe they aren't._

Suddenly a yowl jerked me out of my thoughts.

"Let the Gathering begin!"

**YES! I'm finally done with this chapter. Thanks for all of the reviewers... and please read it and say if you like it, suggestions, and tips on my writing. Not just sending in cats.**

**Thanks and remember the contest!  
Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**

**I should be done with the next chapter soon. Thanks to Butterfly for Snowpaw, Meadowpaw, Iceclaw, and Flameheart. Thanks to Moon for Dawnsoul. And lastly, thanks for Dawnpaw,'A'(whatever that means)!**


	6. C5: Family and Rouges

**Okay, I'm so sorry for the slowness of the last chapter. I wasn't sure what I'd make of it, honestly.**

**Plus I was writing Clear Lake... but should I even continue Twisted? I mean, it wasn't that good. Just about some can twisting his paw and breaking his tail.**

**So in this chapter expect...**

**Will Lilacpaw see her mother?**

**Is Lilacpaw's siblings in this warped world?  
Is Sweetpaw's brother in this warped world?  
Is Leafpaw crazy?**

**Anyway, lets go!**

**Lilacpaw's POV**

"Let the Gathering begin!"

As I heard those words my heart started to race. I was living the warrior cat life!... in five different clans, but did that matter? I WAS IN THE WARRIOR CATS WORLD!

Pantherstar, the leader of Lilacclan, was first. "We are still looking for our lost kit, Rosekit, but it seems that she is... dead. We've finally called off the last search party."

I stiffened as I saw my mother, the dark gray she-cat, let out a wail. _What's her name again...? Oh yeah! Featherfur!_ Beside her were two cats my age.

_Wh-what? I had...siblings? _I wondered, shocked as I stared at them. One was a white tom with frosty blue eyes, while the other was a small gray tabby with pale amber eyes.

_I wonder what their names are..._

"Also, we have two new apprentices, Rosekit's littermates- say hello to Tawnypaw and Frostpaw."

_Oh my gosh... my brother always wanted to be Frostbite. Could it be...?_

Next was the leader of Roseclan- "New warrior blah blah- then Daisyclan, Lilyclan. Finally Blossomclan's turn.

"Well, we have _five _new apprentices. Leafpaw and Lilacpaw are two apprentices. The others are Laurelpaw from Moonburst, and Sweetpaw and Thrushpaw of Fawnfur. Other than that, Blossomclan has nothing new to report." Froststar mewed, dipping her head. "Five more minutes until the clans leave to their territory once more."  
As the leaders leaped down, I almost panicked. Then I shot off towards Frostpaw and Tawnypaw, who were whispering next to an oak tree, where no one else was.

I overheard part of Frostpaw's words. "...if we are going to find her, we'll need to be fast. There's only a few more minutes until we have to leave, okay Tay Tay?"

_Tawnypaw- my real sister! Frostpaw is my real brother! _I thought. _And they are looking for me!_

I leaped over to them, making both Tawnypaw and Frostpaw jump.

"Who are you looking for?" I asked, a bit sharp yet very happy.

"Oh- um, hi, we were looking to see if Rosekit was in here, but we, um, don't remember what she looks like." Frostpaw squeaked.

I blinked. "You can tell me the truth, Zack."

Frostpaw stiffened. "Mo-morgan?"  
I nodded. "I ran away to Blossomclan, but I used to be Rosekit. Now I'm Lilacpaw."

Frostpaw and Tawnypaw ran over to me and did an awkward cat-hug. Then we started talking about Lilacclan and Blossomclan and home until it was time to leave.

"Until the next Gathering, brother... and don't tell Featherfur or your leader or anyone who I am... I'll see you at the next Gathering, and I 'll tell you something important then." I told my younger brother, who smiled back at me. "Okay, Mor-gy."

I rolled by eyes and raced over to Thrushpaw, who whispered, "who are they?"

"I'll tell you and the rest tomorrow."

**Sweetpaw's POV**

Right after Froststar announced that we only had five minutes left before the Gathering ended, I swiftly ran around, looking for my clanmates. What I found instead was Skypaw.

"Heya Sweetpaw. How's it going?" the idiot asked.

"None of your bussiness," I growled before whipping around and stalking away. But I almost crashed into a golden tom.

"Sorry about Skypaw- he's really annoying," the tom mewed. He was the same age as Skypaw, but I got the feeling they weren't related- at all.

"It's okay... so your from his clan too?" I questioned.

"Yeah, he's supposed to be my brother but I'm really a-" the golden apprentice's eyes grew wide.

"Your really a what?" I asked. Something wasn't right with the golden apprentice.

"Um, nothing. See you at the next Gathering!" the tom ran away.

"Wait!" I yowled. "What do you mean!" I quickly caught up to him and shouldered him by the edge of the streams.

"Um... I guess I shouldn't say, but I'm really a Twoleg." The golden apprentice mewed nervously.

I laughed. "You don't believe me?" he whined.

I shook my head. "No, I believe you... because I'm one too. My name is Sweetpaw of Blossomclan. Yours?"

"Lionpaw!" he puffed out his chest. "So,what was your name?"

"Avery," I answered. "A girl, of course! Somehow me and four other girls were turned into cats!"

Lionpaw's eyes grew wide. "B-but I'm Conner! Are you Avery L.?"

"DUDE! I've been looking for others everywhere!" I exclaimed. "Conner!" I pushed him affectionly. "Janelle, Laurel, Morgan, and Hope were also transformed. Morgan's looking for her brother and sister."

Lionpaw nodded, Morgan's brother was his best friend. "Who's Hope?" he asked.

"Janelle's friend from school... I can't wait to see you soon!" I called out, racing away as Blossomclan left.

I can still remember that excited grin he had on his face, that reflected in his blue eyes. They spoke one word.

_Family._

**Lilacpaw's POV  
**"So I made him promise that he wouldn't tell Featherur or anyone about us," I finished.

We were in the apprentice den the next day, and Meadowpaw was collecting herbs, Snowpaw was hunting, and Dawnpaw was off-who-knows-where, we were alone to talk- the five of us, I mean.

Leafpaw mewed, "It's great that you found your siblings... I'm glad that I have mine with me. But Thrushpaw- what about your brother?"

I blinked. "Thrushpaw has a brother too?"

Thrushpaw nodded. "He loves soccer like me... but yeah, I do have a brother."

Sweetpaw, who had already told us her encounter with Lionpaw and Skypaw, was the next to speak. "Then we should go find him! I bet he's like Lionpaw, Tawnypaw, and Frostpaw- he's in Lilacclan."

That thought made Thrushpaw smile. "Yeah, it would be awesome if I could see my brother. But so far, only Leafpaw and Laurelpaw are in the same clan..."

"I'd be in the same clan if I hadn't left," I pointed out. "Then it would just be you four."

So much seemed to have changed since the day I woke up in Lilacclan's camp- my siblings were here, but in another clan, Sweetpaw's brother was too, Thrushpaw _might_, and we were all apprentices in Blossomclan now.

"Lilacpaw! Are you going to sit around all day!" I heard Redflower call out from the base of the willow.

"Oops- sorry, I have to go... I guess we can talk about this later?" I suggested.

Thrushpaw nodded again. "Yes. We _have _to."

**Later**

"Okay, now that you know how to hunt, this can be what we'll call... your first assesment. Got it?" Redflower told me.

"Okay!" I bounded off into the forests and flowers alone, though I knew that Redflower would be watching me the whole time. After a while I had the feeling I was being watched- my mentor, of course.

After swiftly catching a squirrel, I brought down a small mouse. _Redflower should be pleased_, I thought as I buried the mouse and squirrel together.

Suddenly I felt a prickling on my skin. _Why do I have the feeling that Redflower isn't the only cat watching me? _I wondered, pausing.

Then a lithe black she-cat burst out of the bushes and raced at me, bowling me over. "You're dead," the she-cat hissed, and lunged for my throat.

**Leafpaw's POV**

Shortly after Lilacpaw left, Froststar told me that Bramblethorn would be watching me for my first assesment.

"Like Redflower is with Lilacpaw today," Froststar explained. "We'll see if having me as a mentor makes you a better hunter."

After Bramblethorn let me race off into the territory, I caught two mice. I was stalking a vole when I heard some bushes tremble.

_That's too noisy to be Bramblethorn_, I thought, trembling. _Roseclan intruder?_

I quickly scrambled up a tree and peered down to see a black she-cat stalking a gray-white she-cat. _Lilacpaw! _I thought, alarmed. _Lilacpaw's in trouble!_

Even though there was a Roseclan scent on her, I realized that the intruder wasn't from that clan- the Roseclan scent was fresh, but didn't have the stale scent of it on her fur.

I hopped to the next tree- something I thought would be easy, but not at all- the bark was smooth and hard to get a grip on, and I found myself dangling from a thick branch. Grunting, I heaved myself up and then hopped to the next tree- at least this tree was closer, so it wasn't as hard. Soon I was right above Lilacpaw- and just in time to see the lithe black she-cat tackle her and hiss, "You're dead!" before trying to bite my friend's throat.

Swift as a snake, I yowled and then tore out of the tree, aiming for the black she-cat, who flinched and snarled at me, lunging for me instead. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Lilacpaw scramble up and flee the area. The black she-cat dove under me, knocking my legs off the ground.

I thudded on the ground as she raked her claws on my back.

_Ow! _I was feeling pain that I hadn't felt before as blood seeped out of the wound. I twisted and tried to claw at her but she was too fast, leaping off of me, but then spreading her four legs on each side of me, trapping me.

_Lilacpaw isn't dead...I am! _I groaned as I looked into her eyes- amber.

She growled and was about to tear me to shreds when Bramblethorn raced into her, collieding.

Getting to my paws, I looked at Lilacpaw, who was hovering near some bushes. "Thanks," I whispered.

She nodded back, and replied, "No- thank _you_."

Lilacpaw jumped onto the black she-cats back and pulled out clumps of fur while Brambethorn kicked and clawed her. Finally howling, the black she-cat ripped Lilacpaw off her back and shoved Bramblethorn aside, and ran out of the area, yowling like she was really crazy, and her wounds were on fire- which they weren't, of course. I had a feeling that the rouge wasn't beat too often.

As he heaved for breath, Bramblethorn glanced at me. "You okay?"

I looked down at my fur- it was matted and bloody, and you could hardly tell that the fur was a light brown.

"I guess I'll live," I rasped, joking weakly.

Lilacpaw supported me back to camp while Bramblethorn picked up our prey.

**Laurelpaw's POV**

"Are you okay?" I asked Leafpaw, horrified. "Are you okay?"

Leafpaw nodded. "I'll be fine... we met a rouge. Where's Redflower?"

"Oh, she camp back to camp, looking for Lilacpaw... wait- Lilacpaw and Bramblethorn are also hurt!" I exclaimed. "I'll get Dawnsoul."

After telling the medicine cat what happened, Dawnsoul called out Meadowpaw and the two went to work on my friends and Bramblethorn.

"What happened?" Froststar demanded when she saw Bramblethorn, Lilacpaw, and her apprentice sprawled out on the ground.

"Lilacpaw was met by a rouge, and Leafpaw saved her. Then I came and the three of us fought her off." Bramblethorn replied, grinnning despite his injuries. This made me let out a quiet purr of amuesment. _I guess warriors are so used to fighting, it doesn't matter much anymore?_

_Will we always fight?_

**How was that chapter?**

**Sorry, Skystar and Petalstar, it isn't Jayefather(GREAT GUESS) or Bramblestar... though you can guess again if you'd like!**

**Here are the eight left:**

**A. Dovewing**

**B. Tigerheart**

**C. Leafstar**

**D. Firestar**

**E. Lionblaze**

**F. Hollyleaf**

**G. Ivypool(XD)**

**H. Crookedstar and Whitestorm, it's a tie**

**Remember that the winner chooses Leafpaw's warrior name.**

**Oh did I update faster?**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	7. C6: A Burst of Song

**Sorry I have no idea what chapter this is...um...lol...really...wow...XD.**

**But still. I'll check it after this.**

**I guess.**

**Also I have a new fanfic, where you can put in cats for TTW(So I'll only have reviews on this now) and there are little bits of the next chapter... so you can see a little of the next chapter. This is from the thing...**

**Sweetpaw's POV**

"I really hate hunting sometimes!" I growled, digging earth over my vole. I'd caught it – of course – but had gotten mud and dirt all over my pelt in the process.

_This is going to take moons to get off!_

"At least half-moon is soon..." I couldn't wait for the next Gathering. Maybe I could see my brother, Lionpaw. He wasn't a real cat, like me, he was a human turned into a warrior cat.

_But how? _I wondered. _How was he turned into a warrior cat like me and my friends? _It was so confusing...

After the vole, I encountered a black bird. Springing at it, I quickly brought it down.

"Hey, Sweetpaw!"I heard a voice hiss. Looking up, I realized I was on the Lilacclan border. The voice wasn't Lionpaw's. At that meant the silver pelt in front of me was...

"Skypaw!"I growled as I glared at the stupid furball. It was some tom that seemed to like me- but I didn't like him back. Leafpaw told me that cross-border relationships never work out- and I was prepared to believe it. Plus, Skypaw was making as much noise as New York City!

"Look, Sweetpaw. I know you love me, I know you care!"Skypaw mewed.

_Oh great... a Justing Bieber song... _I thought, groaning. _Though I really doubt Skypaw knows about Justin Bieber._

Ï know I hate you, I know I don't care!"I flashed back at him.

Skypaw frowned. "Please Sweetpaw- gimme a chance!"

I rolled my eyes. "NO!"

Then the bushes rustled behind me and I whipped around in terror.

"Who is _that_?"Leafpaw asked from behind me.

"That cat I told you about! The idiot who likes me!"I hissed, though that it was her and not someone else like Froststar or Bramblethorn that had found me.

Leafpaw arched her back in anger. "Get away from her!"she spat at Skypaw.

Skypaw backed away. "I- um- well- you- goodbye!"And he raced away into Lilacclan territory.

"Finally."I rolled my eyes again.

Leafpaw turned to me. "What did he say to you?"she asked.

After I told her, she frowned. "He's a toad, that's for sure..."she trailed off. "Did you catch any prey?"

I nodded then glanced at her wounds. They were almost healed now, luckily, but she and Lilacpaw would have scars for a while.

"Why are you out of camp with those marks?"I asked her.

"I wanted to take a walk,"she replied, lifting her head. "I'm fine."

I didn't know it at the time, but there were a pair of gleaming eyes staring at the two of us... and they weren't Skypaw's.

**Thrushpaw's POV**

"What do you do when a badger attacks you?"

The day after Sweetpaw saw Skypaw – she had told us right after - I did battle practice with Silvermoon.

_I have a great mentor, _I thought as I responded to my mentor, "You yell for help and try to fight it with warriors- apprentices shouldn't fight."

"Good. What happens if the badger has cornered you?"Silvermoon questioned.

"Then you try to duck under it's legs and run for help. No heroics."I answered this time.

"Good...again. Now, I''ll be the badger. Try to get under my legs without fighting at all."

I narrowed my eyes. _This will be hard... but Silvermoon seems to be leaning on her left legs... so I'll dodge to the right first._

Doing what I thought I should do, I swerved to the right. Unbalanced, Silvermoon fell, and I skirted around her without her touching me at all.

"Nice job, Thrushpaw, but this time, duck under me."Silvermoon praised.

Nodding, I reared back onto my hind legs. Unfazed, Silvermoon lunged at me.

I quickly ducked under her, and kicking with my back legs, flew out from under her and skidded on the sandy floor of the camp.

"Wow, great! But just remember... a badger wouldn't be fazed by that either. Don't show your strength- hide it, so that the enemy makes wrong moves- or get too over confident. Got it?"

"Yep!"I exclaimed as I bowed my head and raced away- the training secession seemed to be over.

After gulping down a quick meal, I joined a hunting party made up of Grassclaw, Laurelpaw, Flowerpetal, and Shellfur. When I returned to camp, holding a shrew and a sparrow, I heard a shriek.

"No! Songburst!" I heard a cat yowl.

_Songburst is one of our warriors! What happened to her? _The small white tabby was on her side, in the middle of the clearing.

"She was attacked- we were all attacked!" Bramblethorn, Redflower, and Dawnpaw were limping around the camp, all bleeding heavily. "Three rouges- but they looked really strong!"It was Bramblethorn making the report. "Songburst took a nasty blow to the head and crumbled... there was nothing we could do to save her."

I gaped. Songburst had died! And by rouges...

_This isn't the first time we were attacked this moon- Leafpaw and Lilacpaw were too! By a black rouge... but Bramblethorn saved them last time._

"This is terrible..."I heard Froststar murmur. "Flameheart, Iceclaw, bury the body." The two elders quickly obeyed, Flameheart crying.

_Songburst was their kit, _I remembered. _Wow...poor them...Songburst was a nice and sweet cat, everyone liked her... I'm not surprised everyone looks really sad._

Then Froststar raised her voice. "We will attack the rouges when they think they have won!" she yowled. "While Bramblethorn, Redlfower, and Dawnpaw are patched up by Dawnsoul, we will attack the rouge's camp. Shellfur and I will guard camp with Rockpaw, Meadowpaw, Lilacpaw, and Leafpaw. Every other warrior and apprentice, come on! Grassclaw will lead you to victory."

_We need to teach the rouges a lesson! _I thought, gazing at Songburst's broken body. The sun was setting from behind the huge willow that made our dens.

_We'll avenge your death, Songburst! _

Grassclaw yowled, "Lets go!" and led us through Blossomclan territory where we found the rouge's scent.

It was a huge clearing littered with leaves and blood from the battle before. I scented death next to a big boulder.

_That must be where Songburst died, _I thought sadly. Then I stiffened. _I need to be strong for Blossomclan... and besides, Songburst is about to be avenged._

"They came from over there!" Silvermoon – my mentor and one of the best trackers in the clan mewed.

Grassclaw nodded, and Silvermoon led they way this time, winding through trees and bushes, until we saw a steep gorge.

Below the fallen rocks and shrubs were caves, a bunch of caves that had lichen and moss draping down the enterance to provide shade and shelter. Realizing by the way cats would go in one and appear out another, there were tunnels connecting the caves, making it very easy to go to a neighboring cave.

_I wonder if the caves are really big inside? _I wondered as I gazed at them.

There weren't only caves and the gorge and rocks, though.

There were cats.

A lot of rouge cats patrolling, keeping guard, and the young ones playing games while being watched over by their mothers. One cat was carrying small prey bones in his mouth to a huge hill of bones- cat bones, prey bones- one huge _deer _bone on the pile.

As we watched, the cat dropped his burden onto the pile and dipped his head to a huge shadow at the top. Then the cat turned away and padded over to a small hill of mice and other prey.

"These cats seem ruthless... but just like a clan, in their own way." I heard Grassclaw whisper.

_Yeah- these cats look ready to kill. It's just like Bloodclan! _I thought as I glanced at Grassclaw. _But he doesn't know about Bloodclan, of course._

But looking at the deputy of Blossomclan's face, I could see that it would make no difference to him. These cats were a threat to his clan, and he'd die for Blossomclan if it meant keeping us safe.

_Too loyal to the clan?_

_No._

_Following the warrior code._

"BLOSSOMCLAN! ATTACK!" Grassclaw screeched, and we leaped into the gorge, attacking the cats below.

_We'll avenge your death, Songburst!_

_...and hope we don't _die _ourselves in the process._

Then I lunged for a small brown tabby as chaos erupted.

**So this is Chapter Six... cool. On to Chapter Seven soon...**

**And this is to show you that Shadow/Roseclan isn't the only group of cats looking for trouble.**

**Tigerstar makes the bone hill, but Scourge is the REAL killer.**

**In my opinion.**

**I would have updated yesterday but I was busy...soo...**

**Anyway please read and review and check out my create-a-cat for Twoleg Turned Warriors! Thanks!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**

**What Skypaw does to Sweetpaw is odd isn't it?**


	8. C8: A Dark, Dark, Sky

**OMG STOP REPORTING MY FANFICS!**

**I'm sorry I blew up like that, but someone else said they were reporting my fanfic. Read the second chapter before you even report me!**

**Ugh.**

**Anyway here's chapter seven...I typed this right before I went to bed so it most likely isn't any good. : /**

**Laurelpaw's POV**

As a huge gray tom shot at me, I knew I was dead.

Right after we barged into the rouge's camp- er, gorge- they seemed to quickly get into a fighting position, like they knew we were coming.

_But they can't have- we had the element of surprise_I thought as I ducked under the huge gray tom, who landed on the ground behind me with a painful thud.

Scrambling away, I ran through the crowd of fighting cats until I saw a cat slightly older than me looking for someone to fight.

_Perfect! I'll fight him. _Tackling him, I nipped his foreleg.

"Ow!" the young tom yowled. I clawed at his back, making him yell even more.

"Oof!"I fell to the ground as he slid under me and twisted, causing me to land with a hard thump on the ground. Striking upwards, I sent him rolling away, into the mass of fighting cats, Blossomclan and rouges alike.

"Grr..."I raced through the crowds again, looking for another cat to fight- I wasn't going to get anywhere with that small tom.

Then a shape pushed me over, onto my side, and I looked up to see the huge gray tom.

"Quit attacking me!"I growled as I tried to run away.

But he only grinned and instead raked his claws down my flanks, causing me to screech with pain. _That REALLY hurts!_

He wasn't done yet. He bit my back next as I tried to escape again, and hooked his claws under my legs so I tripped. _I have to get away! _Was my only panicked thought as I fled again. But he caught up to me and tripped me _again,_and then pinned me down on the rocky and sandy floor of the gorge.

"Heh- your dead now,"he hissed happily, and lunged for my neck.

Then a dark brown tabby tom- even bigger than the gray tom- pushed the gray tom aside. "Cloud, we aren't supposed to attack the weaker ones! Do you dare to disobey the leader?"

To my surprise, the gray tom backed away slowly. "N-no, sir, I don't. I forgot- I'm sorry, Skull!"

'Skull' seemed to relax at that. "Good... now obey me. Attack someone else, and let this she-cat go."

Gaping, I scrambled to my paws again, and raced off, panting, and heaving for breath. _Cloud is a great fighter, but Skull must have a lot of power with these rouges... is he the leader? _I wondered as I helped fight off a she-cat with Sweetpaw. _I was wishing that there was none, so it would be easier to battle them, but apparently not..._

I frowned.

**Sweetpaw's POV**

After fighting off a she-cat with Laurelpaw, I defeated a tom but left with a lot of scratches- I wasn't invincible, of course.

I was crouching in the shadows of a boulder, licking my wounds while watching the battle. What I saw was good. Grassclaw was fighting two huge tomcats- and winning. Bramblethorn fought off a rouge. Gingerswirl neatly finished off a she-cat, and Dawnpaw was outsmarting a young cat, fighting beside Redflower.

_We're winning! _I thought as I gazed around. Then I saw Grassclaw send off the last of the rouges with Softshadow and Flowerpetal.

A huge dark brown tom was the only rouge left as he looked at the clan cats. "Get lost," he spat. "This is our territory!"

Grassclaw smirked. "You killed Songburst, and this is how we avenge her. If you attack another of our patrols again, then we will attack _you_ again- and win again."

The brown tom, who seemed to be the leader, frowned. "Then get lost," he repeated. "We don't want you here... and in return, we wont attack your patrols again. I guess."

Behind the leader of the rouges, a tiny tabby rouge strode forward. "Leader, Quail is having her kits!"

"Then get Surf," the tom snapped.

_They're a little like the clans, I guess, but different... they seem more eager to fight, _I thought.

The brown tom turned back. "Now leave..."

Grassclaw beckoned with his tail to his fighting patrol. "Lets go," he ordered. "Back to camp now."

I limped out of the shadows to join my clanmates as we walked back to camp, the leader of the rouges staring at us as we left, his expression filled with rage at being beaten by the clans.

**Leafpaw's POV**

**That night**

After the patrol got back I was allowed to sleep with the others. Running to the apprentice's den, I collapsed into my nest and quickly fell asleep.

_I opened my eyes. "Where are I?" I wondered out loud._

_I was in a small meadow, like one near the Flame Hill, surrounded by dense woodland. Spotting a rabbit, I chased after it, only to have it disappear._

_A she-cat suddenly appeared in the mist whirling around me. "Greetings, Leafpaw," she mewed._

_I blinked. "Who are you?" I asked._

"_I am Grayfeather, a warrior of Starclan. And I have something important to tell you," the dead cat told me gravely._

"_What is it?" I questioned. What could be so bad Starclan had to warn me? Then again, I was a human turned into a warrior- maybe that's why she was warning _me_._

"_Beware the sky, for it has fallen into a shaded forest's reach, where no one can take him out again. If not, you will be taken to the rocky valley and die."Grayfeather mewed in a dazed-like voice._

"_The sky?! How can I beware _that_?!"I screeched in anger. This Starclan cat was saying nonsense!_

"_This is a dream, Leafpaw... and the sky is darkened with a dark, dark silver..."Grayfeather trailed off as she started to disappear._

"_Wait tell me more!"I begged, but then..._

_...she was gone._

_And I blinked again, only to wake up._

Sunlight streamed into the apprentice's den that morning as I stretched my legs. _How could I be warned of the sky? _I wondered. But she had said that the sky was darkened with a 'dark, dark, silver...' and that meant I had to find a silver cat that had 'sky' in it's name.

_And it's a tom... she said it was a 'he'so that means I'm one step closer!_

Then I realized something, a tom with a silver pelt, who's name started with 'Sky'. One tom that kept talking to Sweetpaw... maybe he didn't like her, he was acting on orders of the Dark Forest.

Then, padding out of the apprentice's den and out of camp alone to do some early hunting, a gray shape barrled into me and pinned me down.

It was Skypaw.

**Boy, I was in a hurry to get that done! Sorry it's so short I have to go to bed A.S.A.P.!**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


	9. C8: That Moment of Shock We All Have

**So...I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. But at least I'm not one of those people who don't update for a month, right?**

**I also have Skypaw's warrior name picked out.**

**Leafpaw's POV**

"You!" I snarled as the cat bowled me over.

Skypaw.

The silvery tom rolled his eyes. "Of course it's me. Look, I need your help."

I almost chocked on...his words. "Wait. You need. _My_ help." _This is so messed up, _I thought to myself.

"Yeah! There's a she-cat in your Clan who I like! Her name is Sweetpaw. Can you help me on this one?" the idiot asked.

"...If you still pin me down, no! And if you let me up, no!" I growled. "Really, get off of me!"

"Look, I don't want things to get messy here... as in, you dead messy." Skypaw narrowed his eyes as he said it.

I blinked. _Wow. That was...really, not something I'd expect Skypaw to say._

"Fine!" I spat. "Now let me up."

After obeying I lashed out with my claws on him, but he easily dodged and, unbalancing me, he pinned me down...again.

"I figured you'd do that." Skypaw mewed. "I mean, really? Why _would _you do that?"

"Sweetpaw isn't interested in you, Skypaw," I replied coldly.

"...no. She is. She's faking!" Skypaw retorted, and clawed my face, which started to bleed as white pain filled me up. _Ow..._

Dazed, I watched him carefully. _I'm...I'm not going to let some stupid apprentice kill me...or hurt me again...!_

After gathering my strength, I used my back legs and shoved him off of me, but the silver tom grabbed my tail as I tried to race back to camp, and dragged me into a bramble bush.

"Look, Leafpaw. Just help me, please!" he begged. _Of course not! _I thought, but I couldn't form the words with my mouth. I was still tired and my new cut on my face was hurting...a lot.

"No..." I groaned. _Ugh! I thought I was stronger than this! _I thought. But I guess not... because Skypaw easily pushed me back into the bramble bush. The thorns tore at my fur and also his, but he still continued to push me in.

Finally I got an idea as he watched me for my response.

"INTRUEDER ALERT! INTRUEDER ALERT!" I yowled at the top of my lungs. Skypaw's eyes lit up in shock and terror as he slowly backed up with an expression that said, _No! No! Leafpaw, you mouse-brain!_

Then he fled as Froststar herself raced out of camp and to where I was, stuck in the bramble bush and fuming.

**Sweetpaw's POV**

"I heard what happened," I mewed sympatheticly as I sat next to her in the apprentice's den.

Leafpaw just growled at me and pawed her cuts, which now had cobweb and marigold laced over them. "I hate Skypaw! The idiot told me he'd kill me if I didn't cooperate!"

I rolled my eyes at that. _Stupid Skypaw! He wont get anywhere with me if he talks to anyone like that._

Then Lilacpaw trotted in. "Sorry about Skypaw," she told Leafpaw. Then she faced me. "Sweetpaw, want to take a walk?"

I nodded and exited, not seeing Leafpaw's angry and sad look as we left.

**Leafpaw's POV**

_W...what just happened? _I wondered as Sweetpaw just nodded at me and left with Lilacpaw. _Does she care about hanging out with Lilacpaw more than talking to me?_

It reminded me of the fueds we used to have... but they were over now.

But maybe Skypaw had reopened them by hurting me.

_No matter what reason, I'm getting revenge! _I thought as I heaved to my paws and left the apprentice's den.

Strolling out of camp- sorry, I mean _sneaking_, I ducked through the dirt-place-tunnel and ran through the forests.

Then, at the border, I scrambled up a tree and watched the Lilacclan border for an hour(which was really testing my patience) as I waited for Skypaw.

Then he finally came.

He was stalking a mouse on his side of the border, but I watched in shock as it strolled across the border- and so did he. Then he pounced, and killed it, and looked around.

_Probably looking for our warriors, but a border patrol isn't supposed to come here for a few more hour, and the hunting patrol was going the other way! _I thought, eyes narrowing.

With a growl I leaped out of the oak tree I was in and onto Skypaw.

The silvery gray tom looked up in shock as I tackeled him and sent him sprawling on the grass. Landing gracefully on the forest floor, I watched as he struggled to get up.

Then I bit his scruff and started to drag him across the border. Once there, I dropped the apprentice, who didn't even seem to _want _to fight back.

He gazed at me. "You know, I don't like Sweetpaw anymore."

"What do you mean?" I demanded.

"I like you now."

**Thrushpaw's POV**

The hunting patrol, which consisted up as Barkleaf, Shellfur, Rockpaw, and I skirted around a few trees and into a clearing by a small pond.

"Okay, lets hunt here!" Barkleaf announced. Shellfur nodded and quickly caught a robin while I pounced and killed a vole.

After killing a rabbit, Barkleaf led the patrol – him carrying a mouse – to the fallen log.

"I bet you can't jump the log!" I dared Rockpaw.

Rockpaw glanced at me. "Bet I could!" he cleared the log in one long leap, leaving me amazed.

"Good job." I told him as I did too.

Suddenly his eyes widened and he shot forward. Seconds later he came back with a mouse.

"Wow- I guess you scented it?" I asked, and the apprentice nodded.

Barkleaf scaled the log, Shellfur following him. "Whats going on- oh, good job Rockpaw."

Shellfur turned to me. "Let's get back to camp. Thrushpaw, get your vole and rabbit..." he trailed off.

_What's wrong with him? _I wondered. _He's my _dad_, for Starclan's sake._

But I guess there would always be... tensions...between father and daughter.

**Leafpaw's POV**

"WHAT?!" I screeched. "What the heck do you mean?"

"I'm sure I just made that clear." Skypaw mewed.

_Jeez...this cat is an evil backstabber cheater feather-brain! _I thought as I whirled around and ran back to camp, ignoring, Skypaw's protests behind me.

_Get a life, Skypaw_, I wanted to tell him, but didn't.

_Skypaw's an idiot._

_An evil backstabber cheater feather-brain idiot._

**Sweetpaw's POV**

I was going hunting the day after Lilacpaw and I hanging out near the RoseClan border when I heard a shuffle.

There stood the bane of my existance, Skypaw.

"Ugh, what are _you _doing here?" I asked him.

"Well... I wanted to meet a certain she-cat soon... a certain she-cat who happens to be on the border of BlossomClan and my Clan."

_As if I would_, I thought.

Then I realized something- I could learn valuable info from this!

**I** growled. "Fine!"

The tom in front of me nodded happily. "Good- meet me here at dusk, got it Sweetpaw?"

I nodded like him. "...got it."

But little did he know... I was going to spy for my clan. And get at least one piece of great information Froststar would love.

And Skypaw wasn't going to stop me, no matter _what _he tried to do- even if he tried to kill me... well, if he _did_, I'd come as a Starclan camp in Dawnsoul's dreams and tell them Roseclan's plans against Blossomclan.

_Froststar will be pleased, _I thought as I raced back to camp. _I'm about to learn some valuable information for Blossomclan... against our number one enemy._

_Roseclan._

_Roseclan is going down!_

**So that's the next chapter!**

**Remember to read and review, and also... go on my forum for create-a-cat! PM me if you can't get to it, and I'll send you the link. It's called Warrior Cat RPG. You can roleplay and create cats! Fun fun! XD**

**Here is the link:**

** myforums/Cinderstar377/3995430/**

**Read on,**

**Cinderstar377**


End file.
